The Provide Shelter For Clan Uchiha
by Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, seorang anak yang ahli dalam mencari informasi mendapatkan tugas dari FBI untuk mencari info tentang sebuah organisasi gelap / "Yeeaaaahh, rencana berjalan lancar bakayarou konoyarou"/ 'Yakuza? Kau gila Gaara'/ Warning: OOC, Typo bertebaran, alur kecepetan, EYD error, action and gaje. SasuNaru, GaaNaru.
1. Chapter 1

**The Provide Shelter For Clan Uchiha**

 **Genre: Action (?), Romance (maybe), humor**

 **Pair: SasuNaru**

 **Author: Uzumaki Prince Dobe—Nii (Kina)**

 **WARNING! OOC, TYPO, EYD ERROR, SHONEN-AI. Dan masih banyak yang jeleknya jadi…**

 **DON`T LIKE DON`T READ**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING MINNA-SAN ^_^***

.

.

Suara riuh pesta terdengar nyaring disebuah perusahaan yang tengah merayakan hari kesuksesan bagi Uchiha corp yang menempati urutan kedua dalam bisnis. Tapi, sang Uchiha bungsu yang sedang duduk dikursi tampak tak tertarik sama sekali dengan pesta yang dilaksanakan oleh ayahnya—Uchiha Fugaku—bahkan memang dari awal ia tak mau, tapi karena paksaan ayahnya mau bagaimana lagi. Iya kan?

"Sasuke, kenapa kau tak berdansa? Apa tak ada perempuan yang membuatmu tertarik?" ujar Itachi si sulung Uchiha pada adiknya yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke, Sasuke melirik Itachi lalu berkata dengan ketus dan dingin.

"Tidak."

Itachi mengernyitkan dahi tanda heran dengan pikiran adiknya, bahkan mungkin—banyak—berjuta-juta gadis yang ingin menjadi pendamping hidupnya tapi tak ada yang dapat menarik hati Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Apa mereka kurang cantik? Kaya? Pintar? Hm?" Tanya Itachi pada Sasuke.

"Tidak, mereka menginginkanku menjadi pendamping mereka karena mereka hanya tertarik dengan ketampanan dan kekayaanku saja. Bukan cinta." Ucap Sasuke dengan datar.

"Wah wah wah, Otoutou sejak kapan kau jadi mendramatisir seperti itu? Hihihi." melihat Itachi yang mengejeknya seperti itu membuat ia kesal, tapi karena handal dalam memakai topeng stoic Uchiha, jadi takkan terlihat bahwa ia sedang kesal.

"Hn." sedangkan Itachi mendeathglare Sasuke dan tentu saja hal itu takkan mempan pada si uchiha bungsu terstoic ini *plak*. Sedikit informasi Sasuke ini pada umur 15 tahun ia sudah menjadi seorang agen mata-mata dan kalau ia ingin mencari informasi, ia pandai mencari apa saja yang ingin ia ketahui. Ia pandai dalam segala hal dan orang yang tau pekerjaannya ini hanya kakaknya.

.

Lagu dansa yang berjudul if by kana nishino mengalun dengan lembut, membuat para hadirin terbuai dalam dansa mereka—minus itachi dan sasuke—tapi sayangnya hal itu tak berlangsung lama ketika—

 **Braaakkk**

Semua mata langsung terarah ke pintu masuk asal suara tersebut bahkan lagupun terhenti, dan orang yang ditatap adalah seorang gadis bersurai pirang panjang memakai pakaian Lolita dengan pemuda disisi kanan dan kirinya.

Hening…

Hening…

Hening sampai Itachi menghampiri tiga orang pelaku pendobrakan, dan memecah keheningan.

"Apa yang sudah kalian bertiga lakukan disini?" tukas itachi memecah keheningan pada tiga orang yang masih berdiri di pintu masuk yang sudah tertutup secara otomatis, sang gadis berambut pirang hanya menolehkan kepala kearah dua pemuda disampingnya lalu menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan cengiran rubahnya.

"Hehehe, gomen ne Uchiha-san kami hanya ingin bergabung kok. Apa itu tidak boleh Uchiha-san?" sejenak ia memandang sang gadis dengan onix yang menatap sang 'Nona' bersurai pirang dengan dingin.

"Tidak, tentu saja boleh Nona." tampak Itachi tersenyum paksa, setelah sang gadis mengucapkan "Arigato." pada Itachi sedangkan dua pemuda disampingnya hanya diam, dan yang dibutuhkan Itachi sekarang hanyalah ketenangan. Pesta dansa kembali berlanjut dengan nyaman sampai lagi-lagi…

 **Dor**

 **Door**

.

 **PRAANNGG**

Suara desingan pistol dan pecahan kaca terdengar seperti tanda kematian, hanya satu orang yang tampak senang dengan hal itu.

"Yeaaahh, rencana berjalan lancar~ baka yarou kono yarou~" ucap seseorang dengan nada menge-rap (bukan men-grape).

"Bzzt…zzzt. Lapor Uchiha-san target telah melancarkan aksinya, kami tak sempat mence–" laporan seseorang dari _wireless_ pada telinga Sasuke langsung diputus oleh sang empunya, karena ia sudah tau kelanjutannya.

Tanpa banyak berpikir ia segera bediri dan langsung menghampiri Itachi yang ternyata telah terkapar karena luka tembak pada bagian paha kanan Itachi. Iris onix Sasuke memancarkan emosi melihat kakaknya terluka.

"O-otoutou, sss-sepertinya gadis yang bersurai pirang tadi adalah t-target kita. Hah… hah… hah…" ucap Itachi di sela-sela menahan sakitnya. Sasuke memandang sekeliling dengan waspada sebab terakhir kali ia melihat, wanita pirang itu ada di dekat sofa bagian samping kursinya. Sedangkan para hadirin sudah meringkuk di bawah meja makan atau ditempat lain yang sekiranya bisa menjadi tempat berlindung. Diam sejenak ia kembali menerima laporan dari _wireless_ nya.

"Uchiha-san kami dapat info bahwa salah satu tersangka adalah tiga orang yang baru beberapa menit lalu memasuki gedung." sambungan terputus tanda laporan telah selesai, ia lekas berusaha menghentikan pendarahan pada luka Itachi dengan kain hitam yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana. Sasuke yang terlampau sibuk dengan luka kakaknya tak menyadari bahwa ada sebilah pisau melesat cepat ke arahnya, beruntung ada Neji—rekan mata-mata—yang menangkis pisau itu. Disisi lain mansion Uchiha itu ada tiga orang yang sudah dipastikan salah satu dari mreka adalah sang pelaku pelemparan pisau tadi.

"Yaaah~ gak kena deh, padahal dikit lagi." ucapan kesal dari rekannya membuat rekan yang satunya jadi kesal sendiri dan menatap tajam si pelaku pelemparan.

"Cih, sudah kukatakan sebelumnya kau harusnya memakai pistol bukannya malah pisau. Baka!" tukas temannya yang ternyata bernama Inuzuka Kiba, salah satu dari ketiga orang yang sebelumnya telah dengan lancangnya mendobrak pintu. Naruto memalingkan wajahnya dengan kesal dan bahkan dengan tenangnya tanpa merasa bersalah ia membalas perkataan Kiba.

"Salahkan saja paman Bee yang terlalu lama bertindak membuatku kesal setengah mati ttebayo!" teman sebelahnya lagi yang bersurai merah _maroon_ hanya menghela nafas menanggapi kecerobohan sahabatnya yang satu ini, sedangkan kiba mendeathglare sahabat pirangnya karena bertindak ceroboh.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian 2 hari lalu yang membuat pesta di mansion Uchiha kacau hingga membuat Sasuke sangat ingin menghancurkan orang yang telah membuat kakaknya terluka hingga membuatnya menjadi repot. Bola matanya menatap layar komputer yang menampilkan sederet informasi yang dicarinya, tentunya ia sudah tau sejak awal nama organisasi itu. Komandan FBI memaksanya untuk segera mungkin menyelesaikan kasus ini.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan mulai fokus membaca tulisan yang tertera di layar komputer.

 **Organisasi Jhincuriki**

 **Organisasi gelap yang beranggotakan sekumpulan orang-orang hebat yang hingga saat ini masih belum diketahui identitas aslinya. Akhir-akhir ini diketahui anggotanya berjumlah sembilan orang. Dan dari hasil penyelidikan, organisasi Jhincuriki bekerja tanpa adanya atasan yang mengatur tindakan mereka.**

Pelipisnya serasa berdenyut setelah membaca informasi yang didapatnya. Hanya untuk mendapatkan secuil informasi yang baginya tidak berguna saja membuatnya kesusahan dengan keamanan yang ketat. 'Apa mereka begitu hebat, bahkan informasi tentang mereka saja sulit sekali didapatkan.' pikirnya.

Greek

Suara kursi yang ditarik tak dipedulikannya karena ia masih berasa kesal dengan informasi minim yang didapatnya. Hell no! Dia adalah Uchiha, dia takkan berhenti mencari hingga ia benar-benar menemukan titik terang.

Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya kesisi ranjang dan menutup wajahnya dengan lengan kirinya.

'Sebenarnya siapa Jhincuriki itu? Kenapa mereka mengincarku? Apa yang sebenarnya mereka inginkan?' pikirnya kalut memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang dipikirkannya.

 **^^::TPSFCU::^^**

Suara jitakan menjadi salah satu suara di markas kecil sebuah organisasi yang selama ini menjadi incaran FBI.

"Itteeeee ttebayou! Hiks... Kenapa kalian semua memukulku. Apa salahku?!" protes korban jitakan—Namikaze Naruto—pada ketujuh temannya, sedangkan mereka yang mendengar protes Naruto menatap pemuda pirang itu dengan tajam.

"Salahmu itu karena kau gegabah, baka!" serentak mereka semua berteriak didepan Naruto, mereka adalah anggota Jhincuriki. Mereka adalah Sora, Yugitonii, Yagura, Gaara, Killer Bee, Yuukimaru, Kiba dan Utakata menjadi salah satu orang yang tidak ikut menjitak Naruto. Pemuda beriris jingga dengan surai hitam menutupi sebagian wajah bagian kiri mendatangi pemuda yang masih meringis dan juga dan juga ketujuh teman yang mengelilinginya, langkah kaki pemuda yang paling tua dalam organisasi Jhincuriki mendekati Naruto lalu jemari lentik Utakata membelai lembut surai pirang Naruto. Dan hal itu digunakan Naruto untuk mengejek teman-temannya yang merenggut dibalik punggung tegap Utakata dengan menjulurkan lidahnya. Utakata yang melihat tindakan kekanakkan Naruto yang sudah dianggap seperti adik sendiri. Belaian lembut itu terhenti dengan wajah serius yang membuat Naruto bingung tapi ia tau sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk bertanya.

"Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur, apa tujuan kalian dengan mendatangi pesta yang diadakan Uchiha tanpa sepengetahuanku?" tubuh mereka tersentak kaget mendengar pertanyaan Utakata. Mereka tau apa yang akan terjadi jika Utakata—kakak tertua dalam Jhincuriki—berbicara dengan nada sarkastik dengan aura intimidasi, pasti akan terjadi 'sesuatu' pada mereka.

"S-sebenarnya kami melakukan itu bukan tanpa alasan, kami melakukannya k-karena ada tujuan dibalik tindakan 'gila' yang kami lakukan U-Utakata." sahut sang Inuzuka Kiba dengan terbata-bata, nampaknya hal itu tak berpengaruh dengan Utakata—yang juga merupakan seorang ahli melempar pisau—yang hanya menaikkan alisnya. Sebenarnya ia mengerti akan ucapan Kiba, hanya saja ia tak mengerti apa 'tujuan' yang dikatakan Kiba. Apa tujuan baik? Atau buruk? Entahlah, ia tak mengerti. Tau bahwa kakaknya masih bingung dengan tujuan yang dimaksud Kiba, Naruto memberitahukamnya kepada Kiba.

"Maksud tujuan yang Kiba katakan, kami melakukan hal tersebut karena ada yang mengincar Uchiha bungsu. Berhubung keluarga Uchiha masih memiliki ikatan dengan klan Namikaze dan Uzumaki. Aku menemukan surat di laci mendiang ayahku, dalam surat itu ia memintaku untuk melindungi keluarga sahabatnya—keluarga Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto.

Begitulah maksud dari tindakan kami Utakata-Nii, tak ada sedikitpun niat jahat dibalik apa yang kami lakukan." jelasnya.

Utakata mengangguk mengerti, "Hm, baguslah kalian berniat baik. Tapi kudengar bahwa Uchiha Itachi terluka, apa kalian yang melakukannya?"

"Tidak! Itu bukan perbuatan kami! Kami... Tidak tau siapa yang melakukannya, karena itu kami masih menyelidikinya." sekilas Utakata melihat kemarahan Naruto saat mendengar pertanyaannya, namun ia tau bahwa apa yang dikatakannya bukanlah kebohongan.

Tapi masih terbersit pertanyaan dalam benaknya, "Lalu apa rencana yang akan kalian lakukan selanjutnya?"

 **TBC**

.

.

 **Ekhm ehm! Okay, kmbali lagi dengan Kina, sbnernya ini fic Kina yg prtama Kina masukin k FFN, tpi krna wktu itu banyaaakkkk banget typonya jadi Kina tulis ulang dan publish ulang dengan sedikit rombakan tnpa mngubah fic yg sblumnya hehehe, tapi kalo masih ada typo mohon dimaafkan ^_^**

 **Mungkin bbrapa dah tau klo Kina suka bnget fic brtemakan action, militer, fantasi, adventure dan sebangsanya. Makanya fic yg prtama Kina publish ntu bergenre action bgini :3**

 **Kina ucapin makasih sebesar-besarnya sma yg udah baca fic Kina dan arigato juga buat yg udah review Fic Kina yg prtama yg ancur banget :') oh iya MINAL AIDZIN WAL FAIDZIN, MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN**

 **Mungkin trlalu cepat mengatakannya tapi** SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Mind to review, please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Provide Shelter For Clan Uchiha**

 **Genre: Action (?), Romance (maybe), humor**

 **Pair: SasuNaru**

 **Author: Uzumaki Prince Dobe—Nii (Kina)**

 **WARNING! OOC, TYPO, EYD ERROR, SHONEN-AI, BOYS LOVE Dan masih banyak yang jeleknya jadi…**

 **DON`T LIKE DON`T READ**

 **.**

 **Happy Ready Minna-san ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Previous Chapter:**

 _Utakata mengangguk mengerti, "Hm, baguslah kalian berniat baik. Tapi kudengar bahwa Uchiha Itachi terluka, apa kalian yang melakukannya?"_

 _"Tidak! Itu bukan perbuatan kami! Kami... Tidak tau siapa yang melakukannya, karena itu kami masih menyelidikinya." sekilas Utakata melihat kemarahan Naruto saat mendengar pertanyaannya, namun ia tau bahwa apa yang dikatakannya bukanlah kebohongan._

 _Tapi masih terbersit pertanyaan dalam benaknya, "Lalu apa rencana yang akan kalian lakukan selanjutnya?"_

.

.

Sontak dua pemuda spike—Naruto dan Kiba—menyeringai senang mendengar pertanyaan Utakata. Seolah otak mereka terhubung, secara bersamaan mereka berteriak serempak menjawab pertanyaan dari Utakata.

"Kami akan masuk Konoha High School!"

"APA!?" ah... Meskipun mereka sudah menduga sejak melihat seringai mencurigakan Naruto dan Kiba tetap saja pernyataan tersebut membuat semuanya terkejut dan ingin memukul kepala pemuda spike yang tengah tersenyum tanpa dosa. Mengetahui keadaan yang kacau, seorang ahli empat pedang mini—Killer Bee—langsung menengahi dengan nyanyian rape disertai ejekan khas dirinya.

"Yo~ Omae wa baka yarou kono yarou oh yeahh~"

"Paman Bee! Kenapa kau bilang seperti itu hah?!" teriak Naruto. Dengan ibu jari, telunjuk dan kelingkingnya Killer Bee mengangkatnya ke udara sambil berteriak, "Wiii~ apa kau tak sadar perbuatanmu baka yarou kono yarou~".

Naruto dan Kiba semakin gugup saat seluruh pasang mata menatap mereka namun tak lama kemudian mereka saling tatap kemudian mengangguk.

"M-maksud kami itu, k-kalau kami memasuki Konoha High School kemungkinan besar polisi atau FBI mengetahui bahwa kita semua berada disana." semua saling tatap—tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan Naruto.

Naruto yang mengerti akan kebingungan temannya menghela nafas dan berkata, "Ck, masa kalian tidak mengerti juga? Jika polisi dan FBI mengetahui hal itu maka sudah pasti dia—Sasuke—akan ke Konoha High School dan itu bisa mempermudah rencanaku untuk melindungi klan Uchiha." penjelasan panjang lebar Naruto pada seluruh orang yang ada disana dalam satu tarikan nafas membuat mereka tidak tau harus berkata apa selain—

"APA!?"

— _dejavu_

 **\^°^/TPSFCU\^°^/**

"Kyaaa~ pangeran~"

"Yaampun, aku merasa sedang berimpi."

"Kyaaa~ manisnya~"

"Eh, anak kecil itu seumuran kita nih?" ucapnya tak percaya sambil menunjuk ke Yagura.

 **Twitch**

'Sial, kenapa aku harus bertubuh kecil seperti ini ya Kami-samaaa. Dan lagi, aku bukan anak kecil!' rutuknya dalam hati.

Teriakan dan bisik-bisik entah dari laki-laki maupun perempuan memenuhi koridor gedung Konoha High School karena saat mereka datang ke sekolah mereka melihat murid baru yang keren, tampan dan manis. Apalagi saat beberapa perempuan dan tak sedikit laki-laki melihat tiga pemuda manis yang menarik perhatian mereka. Sayangnya dua diantara tiga pemuda itu hanya menatap bingung sekeliling mereka.

Yeah, mereka adalah anggota organisasi Jinchuriki. Dengan bantuan Yagura yang ahli meretas komputer mereka bisa terdaftar dalam sekolah ini dengan identitas palsu. Mereka semua adalah anggota Jinchuriki yang berjumlah sembilan orang.

"Ooh... Jadi ini yang namanya sekolah?" ujar Sora. Bukan hal asing lagi bagi para anggota Jinchuriki karena sejak kecil mereka tidak pernah merasakan duduk di bangku sekolah normal seperti anak pada umumnya. Karena sejak kecil mereka sudah mengenal dan mempelajari tentang beladiri, menembak dan hal-hal yang biasanya dilakukan para anggota militer. Dan saat berumur 7—10 tahun mereka diberi sedikit materi tentang sekolah normal, walaupun kepintaran mereka tak kalah dengan anak sekolah normal diluar sana.

"Psst Kiba, sekolah ini aneh ya?" bisik Naruto. Kiba mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap sekeliling dengan bingung lalu mengangguk.

"Umm, kau benar. Aku bahkan awalnya sempat bingung disuruh memakai pakaian ini. Tapi bukankah itu wajar? Kita kan tak pernah sekolah normal, mungkin saja akan ada beberapa materi yang sama dengan sekolah normal pada umumnya." sahutnya pelan, dan Naruto hanya mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Kiba.

Utakata yang berada di barisan terdepan memasang wajah datar dan dingin menuntun kedelapan temannya menuju ruang kepala sekolah dan tentu saja ia telah mengetahui denah sekolah tersebut dari komputer miliknya.

Mereka terus berjalan melewati koridor dan ruang kelas. Setiap langkahnya ditemani dengan jeritan kagum yang terus menyapa gendang telinga mereka. Tanpa sadar kini mereka telah sampai di depan pintu dengan papan kecil diatasnya yang tertulis **Headmaster's Room**. Utakata yang memimpin didepan mengetuk pintu dengan cat berwarna cokelat muda tersebut.

"Masuk."

Tak lama terdengar balasan dari dalam ruangan tersebut. Saat langkah kesembilan orang tersebut masuk kedalam ruang kepala sekolah secara serentak mereka berucap,

"Konichiwa, Tsunade—taichou!"

Dua orang yang merupakan kepala sekolah dan sekretaris—Shizune—tersentak dan membelalakan mata seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka ucapkan. Karena hanya mereka yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Taichou'.

 **Ctak**

Pensil yang digenggam Tsunade terbelah menjadi dua bagian hanya dengan dua jari. Tanpa mengalihkan mengalihkan pandangan dari dokumen yang baru saja ia tanda tangani, ia bertanya.

"Siapa kalian berani memanggilku Taichou hm?" ucapnya dingin. Namun hal itu tak membuat anggota Jinchuriki menjadi gentar, justru mereka semua tersenyum. Lain halnya dengan Shizune yang sudah pucat pasi. Salah satu anggota bernama Sora bicara dengan nada mengejek yang membuat teman-temannya terkikik geli.

"Aah~ ternyata Tsunade si nenek tua ini pikun ya? Ckckck kasihan sekali..." nafas Tsunade tercekat. Ia sadar, bahkan Shizune pun tau bahwa orang yang berani bicara seperti itu hanya anak-anak didik kesayangannya. Ya, kesayangannya yang telah ia lupakan sejak 13 tahun lalu karena sebuah kejadian.

Tsunade mengalihkan perhatian dari dokumen diatas mejanya dan menatap kedepan, saat melihat siapa yang kini berada dalam ruangannya tanpa sadar matanya berkaca-kaca . Dihadapannya terlihat Naruto yang tersenyum lebar, Sora yang tersenyum mengejek sedangkan yang lain tersenyum kecil. Ah, merka benar-benar merindukan anak-anak didepan mereka.

"K-kalian semua... S-sudah bes-sar..." ucap Tsunade, tanpa bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya secepat kilat ia memeluk mereka semua.

"Tsu-Tsunade baa-chan... S-ses-sak ttebayo.", "Oh! Gomen Naruto."

Lalu Tsunade menatap Utakata selaku anak tertua dan bertanya, "Kenapa kalian bisa disini? Jika kalian disini akan sangat berbahaya, kalian tau itu 'kan?".

Ucapan Tsunade membuat mereka terdiam, karena sejak awal mereka sudah sadar akan resiko yang menanti di depan mata mereka. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Hanya ini satu-satunya cara untuk bisa mengawasi Uchiha. Dan mereka juga sadar bahwa apa yang dikatakan Tsunade itu benar. Namun suara yang terasa familiar membuyarkan lamunan mereka.

"Maa... Maa... Sudahlah Tsunade-sama, mereka juga pasti sudah tau sebab akibat apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Lagipula saya yakin mereka punya tujuan tertentu." ucap Hatake Kakashi yang sedang membaca buku kecil berjudul 'Icha-icha Paradise' dan hal itu membuat anggota Jinchuriki terkejut dengan kedatangan seseorang yang pernah mengajari mereka tentang senjata.

"Ck, Kakashi! Bisakah kau tidak muncul dengan tiba-tiba seperti itu!?" ketus Tsunade pada Kakashi yang masih fokus membaca 'Icha-icha Paradise' dengan bersandar pada dinding di belakangnya.

"Sudahlah, yang terpenting adalah kalian tidak boleh membocorkan identitas kalian. Mengerti?" mendengar perintah Tsunade semua tersenyum lalu ber- _ojigi_.

"Arigato Tsunade—taichou." Tsunade menghela nafas mendengar panggilan mereka padanya. "Dan jangan memanggilku 'Taichou' saat di sekolah, kalian harus memanggilku seperti Kakashi. Mengerti?", "Mengerti Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade hanya tersenyum maklum dengan tingkah anggota Jinchuriki, "Wali kelas kalian adalah Kakashi. Yahh sekaligus untuk menjaga kalian dan berusaha agar tidak ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi." mendengar itu Yuukimaru menatap Kakashi tajam seolah memberitahu untuk tidak macam-macam dengan mereka tentu saja hal itu sukses membuat Kakashi bergidik ngeri dan diam sepanjang jalan menuju kelasnya—kelas X A.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

Oshh! Chapter two was update ~ mkasih buat smua dukungannya, phew dah setaon nih fic trlantar ^^" heheheh~ dan maaf g bsa bgus, susah soalnya ngetik sma update lwat HP :')

 **Thank to** : TanpaNama, cinya, sasunaru4ever, johjgfffg, Miyu Mayada, UchihaNaruto, Classical Violin, NaYu Namikaze Uzumaki, Indah605, Yukari Clarisha-chan, hanazawa kay, Afh596, Aprieelyan, Evangeline039, Tts970, kyuubi no kitsune 4458, blank

A/N: Untuk beberapa alasan Kina emang sengaja nggak masukin semua tokoh yg mrupakan Jinchuuriki sebagai anggota organisasi Jinchuriki ^^

Ekhem, dan ini catatan umur anggota Jinchuriki:

NaruGaaKiba: 17 tahun (dalam data sekolah umur mereka 16 tahun)

YugitoUtakataBee: 20 tahun (dalam data sekolah umur mereka 17 tahun)

YuukimaruSora: 14 tahun (dalam data sekolah umur mereka 16 tahun)

Gomen klo mlah bkin kalian bingung ya ^^/ salam kenal juga semuaa~

Mind To Review


	3. Chapter 3

**The Provide Shelter For Clan Uchiha**

 **© Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii [Kina]**

 **Action, Romance** **,** **humor**

 **SasuNaru**

 **Note: Disarankan bagi para reader untuk membaca dari awal jika berkenan, karena pada chapter ini sedikit membahas pokok permasalahan yang berhubungan dengan chapter sebelumnya. Dipastikan banyak hal terlupakan karena Kina sudah lama hiatus :") Terima kasih...**

 **WARNING!** **!** **OOC, TYPO, EYD** **ERROR** **, SHONEN-AI, BOYS LOVE, ALUR KECEPETAN Dan masih banyak yang jeleknya jadi…**

 **DON`T LIKE DON`T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.** **..**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Previous Chapter:**

 _"Ck, Kakashi! Bisakah kau tidak muncul dengan tiba-tiba seperti itu!?" ketus Tsunade pada Kakashi yang masih fokus membaca 'Icha-icha Paradise' dengan bersandar pada dinding di belakangnya._

 _"Sudahlah, yang terpenting adalah kalian tidak boleh membocorkan identitas kalian. Mengerti?" mendengar perintah Tsunade semua tersenyum lalu ber-ojigi._

 _"Arigato Tsunade—taichou." Tsunade menghela nafas mendengar panggilan mereka padanya. "Dan jangan memanggilku 'Taichou' saat di sekolah, kalian harus memanggilku seperti Kakashi. Mengerti?", "Mengerti Tsunade-sama."_

 _Tsunade hanya tersenyum maklum dengan tingkah anggota Jinchuriki, "Wali kelas kalian adalah Kakashi. Yahh sekaligus untuk menjaga kalian dan berusaha agar tak ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi." mendengar itu Yuukimaru menatap Kakashi tajam seolah memberitahu untuk tidak macam-macam dengan mereka tentu saja hal itu sukses membuat Kakashi bergidik ngeri dan diam sepanjang jalan menuju kelasnya—kelas X A._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Suara ketikan _keyboard_ memenuhi kamar Sasuke, ia tak melepaskan pandangannya sejak tadi dari layar laptop di depannya. Ditemani dengan secangkir kopi di sisinya ia masih terus mengetik dan mencari informasi tentang apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan anggota Jinchuriki.

Tanpa melepas pandangannya dari layar tangannya meraih cangkir tersebut, menghirup aromanya lalu menyesapnya sedikit demi sedikit berharap bisa meringankan beban di pikirannya.

"Kasus kali ini benar-benar menguras tenaga." keluhnya

 **Krieett**

Mendengar pintu kamarnya yang terbuka Sasuke melihat siapa yang telah membuka pintu kamarnya, "Oh, Neji. Ada apa?" dengan tatapan fokus kembali pada layar.

Sasuke yang sadar bahwa Neji tampak ragu mulai kesal, "Jika kau tak ada urusan penting denganku bisakah kau—"

"Woahh _calm down_ Sasuke. Oke oke aku akan bicara. Aku punya kabar yang bisa dikatakan baik, bisa juga buruk. Aku mengetahui bahwa para Jinchuriki masuk ke Konoha High School."

 **Deg**

Mendengar hal itu sontak Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Neji, mencoba mencari setitik saja kebohongan. Ia benar-benar tak paham apa yang diinginkan oleh para Jinchuriki. Ia merasa ingin segera menemukan apa tujuan mereka. Neji yang melihat keterdiaman Sasuke lantas bertanya, "Jadi? Bagaimana langkah kita selanjutnya? Apakah kita akan memberitahukan informasi ini kepada pusat?"

'Heh...?Langkah selanjutnya ya? Bagaimana jika—'

"Kita akan menjadi murid di sana, atau menjadi guru? Hmmm bukan ide yang buruk. Untuk sementara ini jangan beritahukan pusat, kita harus memeriksa apakah ini hanya jebakan semata atukah kita benar-benar mendapatkan mereka."

"Sasuke, apa tidak adakah cara lain? Apapun selain terlibat kontak langsung. Kau tidak memikirkan kemungkinan buruk yang terjadi huh!?"

Sasuke melemparkan lirikan tajam, ia sangat tidak suka apabila perkataannya dibantah sekalipun itu Neji—teman dekatnya.

"Jika kau punya saran lain, katakan padaku. Karena hanya rencana itulah yang menurutku efektif, lagipula mereka tidak akan tahu bahwa kita memantau mereka."

Hatake Kakashi hanya mampu menghela nafas melihat segala tingkah laku anggota Jinchuriki yang kini menjadi muid KHS di bawah pengawasannya. Meski ia pernah mengajar mereka sebelum menjabat menjadi guru KHS, tetap saja ia belum terbiasa akan sifat mereka yang sering kali membuatnya kewalahan menghadapi segala kejahilan mereka.

"Baiklah anak-anak, sekian pelajaran hari ini. Tapi tetap ingat tugas kalian harus dikumpulkan sebelum jam istirahat hm?"

"Baik Kakashi-sensei..."

Mendengar balasan dari para muridnya, ia pun lantas berjalan meninggalkan kelas. Sedangkan di kelas tengah ramai khususnya Sora dan Kiba yang dari awal pelajaran hingga akhir tak pernah diam, mereka tampak berbicara satu sama lain.

"Hahahaha kau tahu saat kita sedang mencari kelas kita? Aku melihat Naruto seperti anak rubah kehilangan induknya pfft~" ucap Sora, ia menahan tawanya mengingat kelakuan Naruto waktu itu.

"Iya iya... Naruto itu memang bodoh heh soal mengingat arah jalan. Tidak seperti Yugito Nee-chan yang bisa mengingat jalan dengan mudah walaupun belum pernah melewatinya." Sahut Kiba dengan semangat.

Naruto yang sejak tadi diam mendengarkan ocehan mereka mengenai kebodohannya mulai kesal. Hei! Lagipula itu bukan kemauannya tidak bisa mengingat arah oke? Mungkin pada saat pembagian daya ingat ia salah mengambil milik orang lain?

"Ck, kalian ini berbicara tanpa memikirkan perasaanku saat mendengarnya huh? Aku ini sebenarnya jenius, hanya saja aku tak menunjukkannya pada kalian semua tahu!"

"Bah! Kau hanya menghibur dirimu sendiri Naruto. Akui saja kebodohanmu itu." Ejek Kiba makin menjadi, teman-teman yang lain hanya berusaha menahan tawa mereka.

 **Bletak**

"Hoi! Teme! Apa maksudmu memukul kepalaku?! Kau benar-benar minta dihajar eh?"

"Salahmu sendiri mengejekku tadi Kiba."

"Yang mengejekmu 'kan bukan hanya aku Narutoooooo."

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu, sadar kalau membalas ucapan Kiba takkan ada habisnya.

"Bukannya ingin mengganggu kesenangan kalian, tapi tugas Kakashi-sensei harus dikumpulkan sebelum jam istirahat." Ucap Gaara dengan spontan. Padahal lima belas menit lagi jam istirahat akan berbunyi.

" **Gyaaaaa Gaara bodoh! Kenapa baru bilang tadi!?"**

"Salah kalian berdua saja dari tadi bercanda terus." Gaara tidak peduli jika ucapannya menyakitkan, 'Salah mereka sendiri' batinnya. Oh Gaara apa kau tidak merasa iba sedikitpun pada kedua temanmu itu?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Di sisi lain, ruang kepala sekolah...**

"Ini Tsunade-sama, masih ada dokumen yang harus anda periksa. Dan ada beberapa dokumen lain perihal dua murid yang mendaftar kemari." Shizune menyerahkan setumpuk dokumen kepada Tsunade, Tsunade menerima dokumen itu dan memeriksa satu per satu. Iris _hazel_ -nya membelalak melihat identitas murid baru yang tertera di dokumen. Ia tak percaya melihat salah satu agen mata-mata akan datang ke sekolah ini 'Apakah mereka mengetahui bahwa anggota Jinchuriki ada di sini?' batinnya kalut.

"Shizune, apa murid baru yang mendaftar kemari hanya ini?"

"A-ah... ha`i Tsunade-sama, hanya itu."

"Hmmm... Aku hanya berharap tak terjadi hal yang buruk ."

"Huh? Maksud Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade hanya tersenyum membalas pertanyaan Shizune. Ia kemudian membubuhkan tanda tangan serta stempel tanda bahwa ia menerima murid baru itu—Uchiha dan Hyuga. Ia tahu anggota Jinchuriki tak mungkin semudah ini ketahuan, pasti mereka mempunyai rencana lain tapi, meski pun ia membiarkan Uchiha dan Hyuga itu menjadi murid di sini, jangan harap ia akan melepas pengawasannya. ia akan tetap mengawasi mereka, jika mereka membawa anggota Jinchuriki dalam bahaya—Tsunade takkan tinggal diam sekalipun harus melawan semua orang. Karena anggota Jinchuriki lah yang membuatnya bangkit dari keterpurukan dan kembali menemukan tujuan hidupnya.

"Beritahu kepada pihak murid bahwa mereka sudah bisa masuk sekolah mulai besok."

"Baik Tsunade-sama."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Itachi menatap adiknya khawatir, "Sasuke apa kau benar-benar tak bisa mengubah keputusanmu?" Sasuke tetap fokus mengikat tali sepatu tanpa menoleh ke kakaknya "Hn." Itachi hanya diam memperhatikan Sasuke yang selesai dengan sepatunya.

"Aku tak peduli apapun yang kau katakan Aniki, aku akan tetap mengawasi Jinchuriki dan menemukan orang yang telah melukaimu." Lalu berlalu pergi menuju Konoha High School—sekolah barunya—meninggalkan Itachi yang menatap kepergiannya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Sasuke memasuki gerbang sekolahnya, tentunya dengan berjalan kaki. Ia tak ingin terlalu mencolok. Ia terus berjalan tanpa menghirukan tatapan dan bisikan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Kakinya berhenti tepat di depan pintu ruang kepala sekolah dan mengetuknya, setelah mendengar balasan dari Tsunade ia pun membuka pintu itu.

"Ah! Kau kah murid baru itu? Duduklah." Tanya Tsunade, Sasuke hanya mengangguk lalu duduk.

"Nah berhubung kau baru datang, tunggu sebentar. Akan kupanggilkan wali kelasmu. Shizune tolong panggilkan Kakashi kemari untuk menjemput murid baru."

"Ha`i Tsunade-sama." Tak perlu menunggu lama Kakashi masuk ke dalam.

"Ada apa Tsunade-sama?" tanya Kakashi heran, namun setelahnya ia melirik Sasuke 'Huh? Rasanya aku pernah melihat dia. Siapa?'

"Perkenalkan, dia Uchiha Sasuke murid baru yang akan menempati kelasmu. Antarkan dia menuju kelasnya Kakashi."

Kakashi masih diam di tempat, berusaha memproses apa yang dikatakan Tsunade. 'Uchiha? Uchiha Sa— Huh!? Bukankah dia agen mata-mata? Untuk apa ia kemari? Jinchuriki kah?'

"Ah mari ikut saya Uchiha-san."

"Hn."

Selama perjalanan menuju kelas Kakashi tak henti-hetinya memikirkan alasan Uchiha Sasuke menjadi siswa di Konoha High School. Hei untuk apa menjadi murid di sini jika ia bisa masuk ke sekolah yang lebih bagus. Ia hanya khawatir, ia takut Jinchuriki akan menghadapi masalah yang berat kali ini. Ditambah lagi, kenapa Tsunade-sama memasukkan bocah Uchiha ini di kelas yang sama dengan Naruto dan teman-temannya?

"Nah, kita sudah sampai Uchiha-san. Tunggu di luar, masuklah saat kuberitahu untuk masuk." Setelah mengatakan itu, Kakashi masuk ke dalam kelas, baru saja masuk ia sudah 'disambut' kalimat demi kalimat.

"Loh Kakashi-sensei, sekarang kan bukan pelajaran Kakashi-sensei?"

"Ah! Sensei menagih tugas ya? Sebentar sensei, masih banyak yang belum selesai."

"Wahhh~ sensei tunggu sebentar lagi yah? Sedikit lagi selesai kok!"

"Aaah! Naruto, Kiba! Cepat sedikit dong! Kakashi-sensei menunggu `tuh!"

"Sudah tinggalkan saja Naruto dan Kiba, Sasori!"

"Oi oi, sebentar! Kurang sedikit nih!"

Dan keramaian itu terus beranjut tanpa mempedulikan Kakashi selaku guru dan wali kelas di depan mereka.

 **Plok**

 **Plok**

 **Plok**

"Yap! Sudah cukup semua. Ini memang bukan jam pelajaran sensei dan sensei kesini bukan untuk menagih tugas, tapi tetap saja tugas harus dikumpulkan sebelum istirahat khususnya Naruto dan Kiba. Kalau mereka belum selesai tinggalkan saja." Perkataan Kakashi itu menuai protes dari Naruto dan Kiba yang tidak dihiraukannya.

"Dan hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Uchiha-san masuklah." Sasuke yang mendengar perintah Kakashi, masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Nah perkenalkan dirimu Uchiha-san."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Sekilas suasana kelas hening setelah perkenalan singkat si Uchiha bungsu. Kakashi melirik anggota Jinchuriki yang ada dalam kelasnya, khususnya Naruto yang kini menatap Sasuke dengan intens. Naruto tak menduga prediksinya akan terjadi secepat ini. Bibirnya mengulas senyum tipis menyadari bahwa jalannya akan semakin mudah.

"Kakashi-sensei, kenapa dia masuk kelas ini? Bukankah di kelas ini sebelumnya sudah ada empat murid baru?" Sakura bertanya sambil melirik keempat murid yang ia maksudkan tadi.

"Pertanyaan yang bagus Sakura, itu karena kelas ini lah yang masih memiliki banyak kursi kosong dibandingkan kelas lainnya. Jadi jangan heran kalian mendapatkan teman baru lagi. Tapi karena Sasuke akan mengisi satu-satunya kursi yang masih kosong di sini, maka takkan ada murid tambahan lagi." Tukasnya.

Setelah itu Sasuke menuju kursi yang di maksud Kakashi tanpa menggubris berbagai tatapan yang tertuju padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak beberapa menit lalu, Sora menatap Kiba yang menata bukunya dengan jengah. Ia ingin cepat pulang ke rumah dan bermalas-malasan lengkap dengan _snack_ di sisinya.

"Hoi _puppy,_ cepatlah! Kau itu _puppy_ atau siput sih!?", "Iya iya, bersabarlah Sora. Kenapa kau ini cerewet seperti perempuan sih..."

Sora mendelik tajam "Apa katamu tadi _puppy_?"

"Kau seperti P.E.R.E.M.P.U.A.N"

"AP—"

"Teruslah seperti itu, leher kalian lah yang akan kupotong nanti." Gaara melerai mereka dengan _deathglare_ andalannya. Jelas saja Kiba dan Sora bergidik ngeri, mereka tentunya tahu bahwa apa yang Gaara ucapkan bukanlah ancaman semata. Perlu diingatkan Gaara tidak berbeda jauh dengan Yuukimaru, sama-sama _psycopath_ walaupun Gaara masih bisa menyembunyikan hawa membunuhnya.

Naruto mendekati mereka dan berkata, "Hei, cepatlah. Aku sudah lapar." Mereka bertiga hanya mengangguk pelan lalu pulang bersama anggota Jinchuriki yang lain..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepanjang perjalanan hening menyelimuti mereka, mereka masih memikirkan hal seperti `Apa langkah selanjutnya`, `Apakah mereka akan berhasil menjalankan rencana mereka?`.

"Hei apakah tak ada hal menarik yang akan kita lakukan? Kau tahu, aku merasa ingin membunuh seseorang." Celetuk Yuukimaru memecah keheningan, Gaara menyahut. "Sepertinya ada hal buruk yang terjadi padamu eh? Yuukimaru?" Yuukimaru mengangguk dan mulai mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya, "Hm, meskipun aku adalah murid baru. Tugas sudah menumpuk dan jarak waktu pengmpulan dengan pemberian tugas **sangat singkat**. Cih mereka pikir otakku itu mesin?! Aku benar-benar ingin membunuh mereka semua."

"Haishh Yuuki! Jangan membuat masalah, kau ini. Kalau tahu begini jadinya, seharusnya aku memang dari awal tidak mengijinkanmu untuk ikut masuk sekolah." Protes Utakata

"T-tapi Uta-nii, aku kan tidak suka jika dibebankan banyak tugas."

Utakata menghela nafas, "Seharusnya kau tahu, memang seperti itulah yang namanya sekolah. Tugas, tugas dan tugas. Lagipula sensei memberikan tugas itu dengan harapan dapat meningkatkan kemampuan siswa. Jika kau tidak suka kau masih punya peluang untuk keluar dari misi kali ini."

"Hah!? T-tapi—"

Yugito yang paham dengan kebimbangan Yuukimaru lantas menepuk pundaknya dan tersenyum, "Nee-chan tahu kamu sebenarnya ingin sekali sekolah biasa seperti ini bukan?" Yuukimaru mengangguk, "Nah, jalani saja dulu. Memang seperti itulah sekolah umum, Yukki."

"Uhm, arigato nee-chan."

Kini mereka telah tiba di depan gerbang sebuah mansion, tampak seekor anjing berwarna putih setinggi pinggang orang dewasa tengah duduk diam menunggu kedatangan mereka. Tapi bukan itu hal yang menarik perhatian, " Uwaahh apa ini? Penyusup kah?" Kiba segera menghampiri Akamaru dan mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut. Tapi tampaknya Yuukimaru tak peduli apapun selain melayangkan tatapan ingin membunuh ke arah 'penyusup' itu, dan menyeringai seolah mendapatkan mangsa.

"Yuuki, jangan lampiaskan kekesalanmu pada dua orang tidak bersalah ini. Mereka pasti punya alasan sampai masuk ke sini." Yuukimaru melempar pandangannya ke sisi lain sambil berdecih kesal. Utakata tak menghiraukannya, ia berjalan mendekat.

"Saa... Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya Utakata sambil tersenyum.

'Uta-nii… Kau berniat mengintrogasi mereka atau tidak sih…?'

'Kau terlalu santai Utakataaa!'

"M-maafkan kami, kami tidak berniat jahat. K-kami hanya ingin—" salah seorang gadis berambut pirang—Miko Shion— tidak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Heh! Mana mungkin juga kau mengaku? Katakan saja yang sebenarnya!?" sentak Yuukimaru kesal. Bee yang melihat itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Sudahlah, lebih baik kita bahas ini di dalam dan bawa juga pemuda berambut nanas itu." Shion yang sadar bahwa Shikamaru—teman se'penyusup'nya—akan dibawa lantas khawatir.

"Mau kalian apakan Shika!? Lepaskan dia!"

"Tenanglah nona, dia takkan kami lukai. Kami hanya akan membawanya ke dalam, memangnya kau ingin berdiam diri di luar terus? Masuklah." ucap Naruto, lalu mengikuti yang lainnya masuk ke dalam dengan Shion yang mengekori mereka dengan perasaan was-was.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

Yahhh halo semuanya~ ^^v * _peace_ * lama tak jua, gmna kbar kalian? Baik kan~?

Kina mah sadar banget fic Kina banyak yang terbengkalai alias hiatus karena sibuknya _real life_ , maklum lah dah kelas XII banyak-banyak ujian ini lah itu lah. Ekhm _back to topic_ Kina sadar alur yang ada tetep brasa kecepetan skalipun dah nyoba biar g kecepetan \\(=_=\\) tapi ya Kina bisanya segitu dulu, ini juga dah Kina panjangin sebagai ganti dah lama hiatus walaupun ttp aja kok dikit kan? Soalnya Kina pribadi merasa begitu :p

Dan juga di _chapter_ kali ini lebih menonjolkan para anggota Jinchuriki ya? ^^ maaf jika merasa kurang suka...

Perihal fic lain harap ttp sabar menunggu, belom ketemu si ilham x''D karena ilhamnya kebanyakan _action_ sih~

 **Okey, balesan review lah ya...**

Aiko Vallery:

 **Q... lanjut**

 **Ganbatte**

 **A... hehehe makasih Aiko-san, nah ini dah lanjut c:**

Classical Violin:

 **Q... jadi Naruto nyamar, aku kira yang melukai Itachi mereka. Di sekolah Naruto nyamar tidak?**

 **A... iya dia nyamar, ahh nggak lah mereka kan baeeekk~ *uhuk*. Di sekolah? Nggak nyamar :3 kalo nyamar langsung ketahuan dong nanti...**

Lhiae932:

 **Q... wah jangan sampe Sasuke salah paham donkk Jinchuriki brniat melindungi mereka tahu. Ahhh ngk sabar baca adegan sasunaru**

 **A... huehuehue~ maaf yah harapan Lhiae-san gak trkabul :D adegan** **SasuNaru-nya harap sabar menunggu...**

Arum Junnie:

 **Q... ditunggu lanjutannya**

 **A... maaf lama nunggu, semoga masih berkenan ya ^^**

Namikaze Otorie:

 **Q... 9 orang... Masuk 1 kelas skaligus? Di akhir scene Kakashi wali kelas kalian. Dan itu 16 & 17 tahun jadi 2 tingkatan ya...**

 **Nggak dibagi tiap kelas 2/3 orang tiap kelas kan, sekolah elit jadi banyak kelas kan? ._.**

 **A... sbelumnya maaf malah ngebingungin Otori-san pembagian kelasnya begni...**

 **NaruGaaKibaSora itu di kelas X A, YugiUtaYuukiBee itu di kelas XI C skali lagi Kina minta maaf dah bikin Otori-san bingung :")**

AySNfc3:

 **Q... bee ikut sekolah? /gk jadi preman tuh? XD**

 **A... pfft preman banget malah *di lariat* d skolahnya yg ada mlah d anggap dia mengalami penuaan dini #hush :D**

Vilan616:

 **Q... ckup lama aq nungg lnjtny tp knp cuma sgni, ah gk papa pokoky klnjtny hrs dtmbh loh ya**

 **A... waduh brasa diteror xD oke Vilan-san, sgini sdah ckup kah? Hehehe**

Afh596:

 **Q... panjangin lgi deh? Gak puas bacanya trus jgn lama" lanjutnya... aq bahkan lupa pernah baca ff ini, untung ada notif yg masuk dri twu ffx udah dilanjut :D**

 **A... huhuhuh saya paham prasaan Afh-san yg nunggu lama ampe lpa critanya xD #** _ **experience**_ **ini udah d panjangin tuh, walaupun yakin banget masih kurang :") maaf jga lama pake banget lanjutnya (?) moga g kapok ya xD**

Hunkailovers:

 **Q... Lanjuuutttt Kinaaaa**

 **A... yup! Ini dah lanjut~ (/^0^)/**

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

 **:::::::::::::**

 **:::::::::**

 **:::::**

 **:**

 **MIND TO REVIEW, PLEASE?**


End file.
